


Respostas ao aniversário do SnapeMione

by Mione Lupin (Siremele)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Mione%20Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles escritas para o aniversário do site SnapeMione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O último presente

**Author's Note:**

> A guerra leva embora muitas pessoas, inclusive Severo. Hermione sofre, mas um último presente deixado por seu amado pode restituir-lhe a vontade de viver.

O cemitério bruxo estava vazio, os passos de Hermione ecoavam entre as lápides frias. O número delas crescera tanto nos últimos anos, com a guerra contra Voldemort! Certamente, os cemitérios trouxas também recebiam mais vítimas; o Lorde das Trevas não intimidava-se em matar inocentes, pelo contrário, sentia prazer em tirar vidas trouxas. 

Como rotina há quase um mês, ela trazia uma braçada de flores, que foi depositada no lugar das antigas e murchas. Suspirou ao reler o nome inscrito na pedra, e não pôde impedir as lágrimas de rolarem por seu rosto. 

—Severo... eu vim te dar uma notícia, que certamente você ficaria feliz em receber... —a voz saía entrecortada, as palavras tentavam ganhar espaço junto aos soluços. —Hoje, quando nós completaríamos dois anos de casamento, eu descobri... —levou uma mão trêmula ao ventre— ...eu descobri que aqui dentro... eu estou grávida... meu amor, o nosso bebê está aqui dentro... e... 

Não conseguiu mais falar, doía pensar que o perdera; doía ainda mais não tê-lo ao seu lado quando tomava conhecimento da nova vida dentro de si, fruto do amor entre eles. 

Ergueu-se abruptamente. Teria que ser forte, e tiraria essa força do pequeno presente que seu amado lhe deixara.


	2. Surpresa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Mestre de Poções recebe, em seu aniversário, uma carta da intragável sabe-tudo Granger, e se surpreende com seu conteúdo.  
> \- Essa fic tem "Amor dorido" como continuação, mas você pode ler qualquer uma das duas individualmente, elas foram feitas para isso.

Já era tarde, sua cabeça doía. Mas após corrigir um calhamaço de redações, todas desastrosas, quem não estaria com a cabeça a mil? Ao chegar ao seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e notou que ainda pensava no trabalho; havia uma redação diferente, a da insuportável setimanista grifinória. 

Fechou os olhos e tentou desviar seu pensamento desse assunto, a sabe-tudo andava invadindo sua mente com uma freqüência assustadora. Lembrou-se que no dia seguinte faria aniversário. Isso nunca fora importante; só guardava uma boa recordação do próprio aniversário, dentre as poucas que fixara na memória. 

Piscou longamente algumas vezes, mas tinha certeza que ainda estava acordado. Até que, acreditando ser sonho, enxergou um desajeitado elfo-doméstico segurando um pequeno envelope, que foi entregue ao homem após ser esclarecido que o remetente pediu para não ser revelado. 

Não era sonho; havia seu nome no envelope, escrito com uma letra redonda e miúda, reconhecida imediatamente. Abriu-o; as palavras no pergaminho eram apaixonadas e parabenizavam-no pelos anos completados. 

Como ela soubera? Evitou pensar nisso. A carta deu-lhe algo para refletir. Hermione estava realmente apaixonada, como ele? 

O professor estava atordoado; o presente abriu seus olhos para algo que ele há muito tempo preferia fingir não ver.


	3. Amor dorido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuação de 'Surpresa'. A carta recebida por Snape o faz pensar sobre a possibilidade de um romance entre ele e sua aluna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pode ser lida individualmente.

Snape relia, pela enésima vez, a carta anônima que recebera em seu aniversário. 

**Amor dorido**

_Sutis palpitações à luz da lua_  
_E os meus pensamentos são todos sensações_  
_Vozes veladas, veludosas vozes_  
_E sons soturnos, suspiradas mágoas_  
_Rasgando as almas que nas sombras tremem_  
_Os meus desejos são cansaços_

_São ilhas do degredo atroz, funéreo_  
_No entanto a tua presença é qualquer coisa, como a luz e a vida_  
_Amo-te tanto, meu amor!_  
_Passa meu coração do frio ao fogo_  
_Entre os teus beijos de eteral carícia_

Meus parabéns, meu amor, por seu aniversário. Queria dizer-te quem sou, mas por medo de te assustar, prefiro expor apenas o que sinto; perdoe-me pela covardia.  
Beijos 

Sabia quem era a remetente, conhecia a letra da aluna do sétimo ano, por quem descobrira recentemente nutrir um sentimento proibido. 

Queria dizer a Hermione que também estava apaixonado, mas nunca seria certo. Havia a diferença de idade, à princípio. Grifinória e sonserino, aluna e professor. 

O jeito era se calar. Ler e reler as letras caprichosas que compunham as palavras de sua sentença, beber seus significados. E torcer para que ela não ousasse nada além disso, pois ele sabia que se isso acontecesse, seria incapaz de resistir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O poema ali em cima é um acróstico com "Severo Snape", montado por mim usando versos de trabalhos de outras pessoas. Tudo o que eu fiz foi copiar, tentando dar sentido ao meu Frankenstainzinho... Na ordem em que os versos aparecem, os poemas e os autores são: Cruz e Sousa (Violões que choram), Alberto Caeiro(O guardador de rebanhos), Cruz e Sousa (Violões que choram), Cruz e Sousa (Violões que choram), Cruz e Sousa (Violões que choram), Fernando Pessoa (Cancioneiro), Cruz e Sousa (Violões que choram), Vinícius de Morais(Ausência), Vinícius de Morais (Soneto do amor total), Pablo Neruda(Te quero), Cruz e Sousa (Alma das Almas). Obviamente não quero ganhar nada em cima deles ou da Rowling.


End file.
